


something

by evijuls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Написано на гортобер: проезы, механизация.Можно читать отчасти как продолжение фичка imperfection, можно отдельно.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski
Kudos: 4





	something

\- ... нейроны перестанут передавать импульсы через три месяца - это будет правая рука. Затем левая - еще полтора месяца. Затем заблокируется та часть импульсов, которая отвечает за движение мышц грудной клетки, и наполнить легкие необходимым объемом кислорода станет невозможно.  
Камски перечисляет все это со спокойным, нейтральным выражением лица, словно представляет перед советом директоров финансовый отчет, а не рассказывает о том, сколько времени ему осталось жить. Сейчас единственное, что выдает в нем признаки болезни - это слишком бледный цвет лица - если смотреть обычным, человеческим взглядом.  
Коннор может большее, Коннор смотрит на него, считывая показатели жизнедеятельности - легкая тахикардия, анемия все еще невыясненного генеза и снижение насыщаемости крови кислородом на двадцать процентов. Коннор протягивает руку, дотрагиваясь до губ Камски, и тот послушно приоткрывает их, позволяя собрать его слюну для анализа.  
\- Тест на анемию можешь не проводить, у тебя еще нет достаточно откалиброванных датчиков.  
Камски произносит это уже после того, как Коннор кладет пальцы себе в рот, и андроид послушно кивает, ощущая что-то похожее на недовольство - по крайней мере это именно то, как описывают недовольство люди. Камски следит взглядом за выражением его лица и неожиданно улыбается - Коннор не уверен, что может проанализировать причинно-следственную связь.  
\- Иногда эмоциональный диапазон у тебя точно больше, чем у меня. Идем, я покажу тебе, что нужно будет сделать.  
Коннор послушно идет за своим создателем.  
Это продолжается уже восемь месяцев и четыре дня - Камски исследует свою болезнь, а Коннор ему в этом помогает. Вернее, делает то, что от него требуется. Вернее... Иногда Коннор задумывается о том, почему он здесь - Камски никогда не приказывает ему остаться, чаще наоборот отправляет его в отделение "выстраивать имидж андроидов и помогать этим нейронно-убогим", а порой даже убеждает его уйти - в довольно резкой приказной форме. Но Коннор всегда возвращается, Коннор тратит почти все свое время, не занятое помощью полиции, на поиски лекарства - а чаще просто оставляет фоновые процессы, которые занимаются этим и без его активного участия.  
Коннор отсасывает ему, уверенно и правильно, считывая малейшие изменения, чтобы выбрать более подходящий ритм. Коннор занимается с ним сексом, прижимая Камски к постели, а чаще - к лабораторному столу, вталкиваясь быстро и ритмично, выбирая именно тот темп, который заставляет Камски стонать в голос и хоть ненадолго отключаться от происходящего.  
Коннор приходит к выводу, что если бы ему могло быть не безразлично то, что происходит с Камски - это было бы именно так.  
***  
Когда Коннор заканчивает, его одежда, руки и большая часть пространства вокруг него залита кровью, а где-то внутри, в процессоре, ощущается перегрев. Словно усталость. Он подключает Камски ко всем необходимым датчикам, еще раз удостоверяется, что все жизненные показатели в норме, и отвозит каталку в спальню - сейчас переоборудованную под реанимационную.  
Камски приходит в себя через четыре часа и шесть минут, и Коннор тут же склоняется над ним, осторожно поднося к пересохшим губам стакан воды.  
\- Вы были без сознания на восемь минут дольше запланированного. Как Вы себя чувствуете?  
Камски делает несколько глотков и фокусирует взгляд на протезе, а потом искуственные пальцы дергаются, сжимаются в кулак и тут же расслабляются, а на лице Элайджи появляется удовлетворенное выражение.  
\- Работает. Отлично, Коннор, первый этап успешен.  
Коннор кивает - операция была сложной, даже несмотря на подготовку и на встроенные в него новые датчики и сенсоры - сшить нервные окончания, восстановить нейронные сети, проверить проводимость. Насколько сложен человеческий организм - куда сложнее того, что он видит внутри себя, когда Элайджа меняет в нем функции и панели.  
Сейчас протез выглядит естественным продолжением тела Камски, и Коннор настраивает программу, дотрагиваясь до сплетения проводов в плече - рука покрывается искусственной кожей. Камски выдыхает, а потом хрипло и слабо смеется.  
\- Мда, не думал, что у меня еще осталась способность восхищаться, но на себе это выглядит охрененно.  
Коннор улыбается ему в ответ и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, снова ловя себя на странном, непривычном и выбивающемся из рамок ощущении.  
***  
Еще через четыре месяца болезнь прогрессирует, и Коннор встраивает нейронный передатчик в голову Элайдже, восхищенно разглядывая открывшийся перед ним мозг того, кто его создал. Он ничем не отличается от мозга обычного человека - визуально. Но где-то там, под слоем белого вещества и переплетения вен, где-то между ретикулярной формацией и гипофизом, где-то в самой глубине - то, что делает Камски таким. Что заставляет Коннора возращаться к нему и проявлять несвойственную андроидам, не вписанную в его программы, заботу.  
Коннор заканчивает операцию, накладывая швы, и разглядывает своего создателя - теперь у Камски обе руки искусственные, а грудная клетка снова мерно поднимается в такт дыханию - мышцы двигаются благодаря встроенным передатчикам импульсов.  
Коннор проводит пальцами по стежкам на его голове и касается их губами. Даже если ему придется полностью собрать тело Камски из частей, так же, как их, андроидов, собирают на заводе, это что-то останется нетронутым. В этом Коннор почему-то твердо уверен и без доказательной базы.


End file.
